


Ridiculous (AU)

by coupsyboopsy



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smidge Of Angst, Smut, but it's still pwp, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupsyboopsy/pseuds/coupsyboopsy
Summary: Hakyeon's been busy with his business. You're proud of him, but you're missing the time that used to be just for you.





	Ridiculous (AU)

You hated fighting with Hakyeon, but it happened. You hated fighting for attention from him, but you encouraged him to open the dance studio in the first place. You respected him for following his dream, using his passion to help kids without any other way to express themselves. He had been drowning with his job in the corporate world, and he was a much happier person dancing for a career, watching his students grow the way he had when he was their age. 

You felt guilty for wanting a little more time. It had been far too long since you had a night out with him. He’d come home too exhaused to do anything except help set the table for dinner and rinse dishes. He would go to bed early for the next day, too tired for more than a few kisses goodnight. 

“I still do my share of work around the house,” he huffed when you mentioned it to him after dinner. “I help with what I can.”

“I’m not talking about housework, Hakyeon. I’m talking about me.”

“What about you?” He didn’t look away from the television. You moved to stand in front of it, forcing him to frown up at you.

“When was the last time we touched?”

“What?” He scoffed and you crossed your arms, shifting your weight to your other foot. “You mean sex?”

“I mean anything. I just miss you. I miss us,” you said.

He shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’m here all the time. You can’t miss me when I’m here.”

“Really?” You rolled your eyes and went into the bedroom. You went to your side of the closet, pulling a small, pink piece of lingerie from the farthest hanger. You went back to the living room, throwing it at him. “I bought this for your birthday and you said you were too tired for surprises and went to bed.”

He looked at the flimsy fabric on his lap, then back at you. “If you’d been wearing this, I would have known what you meant.” 

“That’s not the point, Hakyeon.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

His words left you turning on your heels and walking out the door. Had you known it was supposed to rain, you would have just locked yourself in the bedroom; instead, you just stormed from the apartment not caring that all you had on were shorts and a thin t-shirt. You knew that you were being ridiculous, but hearing it come from your boyfriend left you feeling invalidated and angry, and you needed to leave before you said anything you’d regret and couldn’t take back later.

It’s windy outside and the air smells of rain. You’re too hurt to pay attention, replaying Hakyeon’s exhausted voice in your mind. You can’t help how much your miss Hakyeon. You miss the way he would look at you; his eyes only seem to shine when he’s  talking about work and the kids he works with. You miss the way he would grab you and pull you close, not caring that your hands were soapying from the dishes, lift you on the counter and kiss you until you both were breathless. 

Relationships that grow comfortable can lose the spark and the constant need to be close, but you never thought your relationship with Hakyeon would come to _this_. 

You feel a raindrop on your cheek and you look up. The streetlamps are the only things that illuminate the low, grey clouds. You don’t know how you wind up in the park two blocks from your apartment, but you are there and you aren’t going back home. Not yet. 

You sit on the first bench you find, pulling your legs up to cross them under you. Your elbows rest on your knees, your face in your hands. Was it too much to ask of him, knowing how hard he’s working, for some of the close, intimate moments you used to have all the time? You still fall asleep in his arms. He still smiles that secret little smile that was just for you after he kisses you. He is still very much in love with you. 

You couldn’t help the jealousy creeping into everything. Was it selfish? Was it ridiculous? Was it too much to ask? 

The rain starts suddenly in hard sheets. You lift your face to the clouds, eyes falling closed, letting the fat droplets slide over your skin. They’re warm and heavy like the summer air. You can feel your emotions washing away with every raindrop bounding on your cheeks. 

But then it stops. You can hear it but you can’t feel it. You open your eyes and see Hakyeon holding a small umbrella over you. 

“Come back home so we can talk,” he says.

You childishly shake your head. You don’t know why, but you don’t want to talk. You aren’t done with the rain. He sighs and closes the umbrella, sitting next to you. Your eyes close again, the rain a steady comfort in clearing your mind. 

You can feel him watching you. His hand on your thigh brings you head down and you look at him. He looks tired through his damp hair, but you can see he is still annoyed, still angry. 

“I’m sorry—” you start but he shakes his head.

“You’re right. I’ve been distracted. I put my work before everything else and you’ve done nothing but support me.”

“I’m so proud of you, Hakyeon.” You turn to him more, a hand moving his hair from his eyes. “You’re doing so many good things, and you’re doing so well. I love what you’re doing for those kids.”

He grabs your hand and smiles. “I love it too. But I love you more. I should show the things I love the proper attention.”

He pulls you closer so that he can kiss you. It is a kiss that had been lost in the comfort of moving in, a kiss that burned like they did when you were still learning each other, a kiss that stole the breath from your body. You wind your arms around him, desperate for more. 

“Don’t walk out like that on me again,” he says, his voice low and almost lost to the rain. 

“Okay.”

“I mean it. Don’t do that to me again.” 

He’s still angry and you can’t do anything else but nod. He stands, opening the umbrella again, and holds out his hand. You take it and stand, letting him guide you silently back home. You feel the slosh in your shoes, the wetness in your socks uncomfortable around your toes. He’s walking quickly and you’re almost jogging to keep up. 

The inside of your apartment building is freezing. You’re dripping and almost slip as you follow Hakyeon up the stairs. He holds your wrist to keep you steady but doesn’t stop until he’s at the door to the apartment. He puts in the door code and holds it open for you to enter first. 

You barely have your shoes off before you’re turned around and pressed against the wall. Hakyeon’s hands are peeling your shirt up, his fingers grazing over your damp skin. His eyes are dark and his hips are pressed against yours, failing to hide his intentions. 

You push back against him so that you can get your t-shirt over your head. You slam him against the adjacent wall, one hand cupping his crotch and other on the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He turns the position so you’re against the wall again, pinned between his arms. His hips roll into your hand and you swallow his moan, squeezing his already-hard length. 

He pulls back to remove his shirt, the sight of his damp, golden skin making you whimper. You press a gentle kiss to his sternum, hands centering on his chest. He tilts your chin up to look at him; he pauses, just staring at you, his eyes flicking from your lips to your nose to your eyes and back. You take the moment to push him back and slip away. You keep your eyes on him as you balance on one foot, pulling your damp sock off. He smirks and you can feel his eyes searing into you. You do the same with the other sock and straighten up again. You reach behind you and unhook your bra, letting it fall with a wet thunk to the floor. 

Hakyeon licks his lips but doesn’t move. You’re shivering from the cool air on your slick skin, but you feel the heat radiating from his gaze and it’s all you need. 

You push the rest of your clothing down your legs, kicking them aside. He stays where he is, eyes moving over you, his fingers twitching. You smirk and make your way to him again, hooking your hand in the front of his sweats. You pull on them as you walk backwards, eyes not leaving his, moving slowly to the bedroom. He steps slowly with you, hands swaying at his sides, letting you lead the way, giving you control. 

For now. 

You collapse onto the bed, the elastic of his sweats snapping against his stomach. You slide back slowly, resting on your elbows, and spreading your legs. He moans at the sight, licking his lips; he knows what you are requesting of him, and he knows that if he doesn’t settle his handsome face between your thighs, he’ll be left to take care of himself alone. 

Dropping to the floor at the edge of the bed, he yanks your ankles and pulls you closer until your knees are hooked over his shoulder and you can feel his heavy breathing teasing over your wet core. Your hand filters into his hair, a gentle touch for a moment before gripping it hard. You moan and drop your head back, desperate for him to do _something_. 

He licks over your slit, slow and deliberate. Your eyes roll back and you whine, hips jerking. He spreads you open with his thumbs so that he can press his tongue against your quivering entrance, sliding up to your clit. He flicks the sensitive bud, earning a frustrated whimper from you. 

“D-Don’t tease…” you demand, the punch lost in your breathless voice. 

You feel the vibration of his chuckle more than you can hear it, his lips sucking and pulling on your clit. Your toes curl, your legs stiffen and pull him closer, your fingers tugging at his hair. His arms wrap around your thighs and he holds himself against you, sucking and licking, slurping and moaning against you. He brings you to the edge in the way only he can, not daring to stop until you’re screaming out his name. He pulls back only when your body relaxes, glowing in a post-climax daze. 

You feel your legs drop, his lips moving up your body, your muscles too heavy to even budge. Your eyes flutter up to him, a lazy smile spreading over your lips. Hakyeon kisses along your jaw and you hum in approval. He shifts you both until you’re on the bed properly, his weight pressing into you, and it’s perfect. 

You feel his erection against your hip, hot and still covered. You slip a hand past the elastic of his damp sweats, a fingertip grazing over the leaking tip. He gasps, his head arching back and his hips bucking toward your touch. 

“Want you…” he groans, his elbows supporting his body over you. 

“Have me,” you respond, voice steady and eyes focused on his. He bites his lip and looks down at you for a moment. He scrambles up to strip his sweats off. He makes quick work of fumbling in the bedside drawer for a condom and rolling it on, crawling back to you before you could miss him too much. He spreads your legs so that he can position himself, one hand on his cock, the other pressing against your groin, thumb circling over your throbbing clit. 

You moan as he enters you, your body used to the stretch but still needing to adjust to his presence. His hips sway when he’s inside you to the hilt, pushing every last molecule of oxygen from your lungs. Your back arches, your hands grip into the sheets, your throat rumbles with a desperate groan. You need more, you need to feel him, you need to feel him over and over. 

Hakyeon seems to know what you’re thinking and draws his hips back, snapping them forward. You gasp out his name and he does it again, angled perfectly. He laces his fingers with yours, pinning your arms above your head. He rolls his body slowly, the friction between you all too sweet. He’s taking his time and you can’t find it in you to protest. 

You missed the dark look in his eyes when he was inside you, connected to you so intimately. You missed how the world around you faded into nothing but him, your bodies moving together, building to a euphoria Hakyeon’s only ever been able to give you. 

“So beautiful,” he whispers between his sharp breaths, his hips picking up more and more speed. Sweat slides down his face and drips to your neck, making your shiver. 

He moves his hands down your arms, your breasts, your sides, straightening up to change his angle. He grips your hips hard enough to bruise, lifting you just enough to anchor himself and slam into you. You cry out at as the white hot pleasure floods your body. You hold onto the headboard as a mantra of curses and his name fall from your lips. 

You’re not going to last. You can’t even find the words to warn him you’re close. Your voice cracks as your orgasm crashes over you, wave after wave of ecstasy radiating from your core. 

“That’s my good girl,” he growls, his pace unrelenting. You barely have time to recover before his thumb is on your clit and you’re cumming again, body convulsing in the overwhelming pleasure. 

“H-Hakyeon—” you choke, knuckles white from how hard you’re holding the wood above your head. “Y-Yes, baby. Don’t stop.”

He presses your knees down next to your shoulders, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. The new angle has you seeing stars. The sound of his skin slapping against yours and the creak of the bed under his movements echo in your mind. You bring your hands to his hair, knotting your fingers his locks like he’d disappear if you let him go. The way he’s panting, moaning, you know he’s close. 

“C-Cum on me…” Your lewd request is almost lost in Hakyeon’s lips. You know he likes to mark you, release on you, see you covered in him and only him, and cleaning you up because no one else can. He pulls on your bottom lip with his teeth, his hips moving harder. He pulls out as his orgasm builds, ripping the condom from around him. It only takes a few strokes before sticky streams of semen spill over you, pooling in your navel and between your breasts. He grunts through his orgasm, head back, chest heaving. 

When he collapses next to you, there is an unmistakable smile on his lips. He looks over at you after a moment. You reach over to move his sweaty fringe from his forehead. 

“I love you,” he says, turning on his elbow to face you. 

“I love you too,” you say. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.” He kisses you before you can respond. “Let me get you cleaned up.” He climbs out of the bed and disappears into the bathroom, and you don’t pass up the chance to admire his perfectly toned body, his round little ass. 

He comes back with a wet washcloth, cleaning your chest and stomach. He presses a little peck to each of your nipples, making you giggle. He takes the cloth back into the bathroom before he comes to join you in bed again. He pulls the covers up and pulls you close, lips against your forehead. 

“I’ve missed you too,” he whispers. You look up and smile. “As much fun as the makeup sex is, I don’t want to miss you like this again. And I really don’t want you to tell me you miss me again.”

“Good,” you mumble, eyes falling closed, sleep starting to take over you. His fingers dance over your back, a rhythm set in his mind and soothing your already-aching muscles. 

“But, if you want, we can continue making up tomorrow morning?” he asks.

You giggle and nod. “I’m holding you to it.”


End file.
